


Queen of Hearts

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Poker, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a glint in Sophia’s eye as she glances at Liam across the table – one that Liam recognises as her subtle tell that they’re about to clean house. Liam’s temperature spikes ever so slightly, her palms sweating a little as she sees her gorgeous girlfriend set her cards down on the table and smile dazzlingly at the other poker players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

There’s a glint in Sophia’s eye as she glances at Liam across the table – one that Liam recognises as her subtle tell that they’re about to clean house. Liam’s temperature spikes ever so slightly, her palms sweating a little as she sees her gorgeous girlfriend set her cards down on the table and smile dazzlingly at the other poker players.

Liam grins as Sophia pulls all of the poker chips towards herself and starts putting them into neat little stacks until they’re all in order. Liam can’t take her eyes off Sophia. She looks gorgeous, her hair sweeping over one shoulder and a small, secretive smile on her lips. 

“Anyone for another round?” Sophia asks sweetly. 

There’s a collective sigh of the people around the table and just as Liam thinks that no one is going to agree, someone does. Liam is a little surprised to hear this particular player agree – he’s already lost out over one hundred thousand pounds in their last game of poker alone but he has a determined look on his face. She flicks her gaze to Sophia, who just nods once, subtly. 

“Alright,” Sophia agrees. “It’s a twenty-five thousand buy in.”

Liam sets her chips in the middle and watches as the man does the same. He had mumbled his name earlier, Steve, or something, she isn’t sure, but he looks like he could be dangerous for them a little later if things don’t go his way. It’s nothing they can’t handle, of course, they’ve been doing this for years now, and no one has managed to beat their system. 

The cards are dealt and Liam holds her hand in front of her, gaze quickly flicking around the table to see the expression of the other players. It’s the easiest time to tell who has a good hand and who doesn’t. Everyone is so engrossed in lining their cards up properly that they tend to forget to keep their expressions neutral. All except Sophia, of course. She’s the best poker player Liam has ever met. 

They only play in private games, of course, and the cost to play is always high but more often than not, they walk away with all of the winnings and Liam can tell that Sophia plans on doing so again tonight.

People tend to underestimate her. She’s a ‘typical’ feminine beauty – non-threatening, or so the males that play against them tend to think. Liam is there as a bit of a buffer, to add more people to the table and to silently be on Sophia’s side when she inevitably ends up with all of the winnings at the end of the game. 

They never cheat, though. 

That’s something they agreed on at the start – they would play fairly. Every time.

It just so happens that Sophia’s bluff has never been caught out so far, which makes everything that much more exciting for them. Her expression is always one of innocence and depending on their crowd, she adds an extra bit of girlish confusion to her guise. The best part is when it works and no one is any the wiser that Sophia has played them all.

Underneath it all is one of the main reasons why Liam loves Sophia so much. They’re a team who work well together and they get the job done. Liam likes being in the games with Sophia, they’re a massive aphrodisiac for both of them. She isn’t sure if it’s the money side of things or if it’s the situation itself but after every high stakes poker game they play, the sex they have is phenomenal. 

The guy to Liam’s left looks a little peaky. His brow is quickly becoming damp with sweat and Liam knows that’s his tell – that he’s folding and folding fast. She catches Sophia’s gaze and blinks her eyes once before looking to the side. Sophia shows no outward reaction of having seen Liam’s move but she shifts in her seat, looking to Steve to see if he’s going to make a move or not.

To Liam’s amazement, he persists. She licks her lips and throws her own chips into the middle, just to keep the game going. One person folds a few moments later and after another round, Liam does so too, letting out a put on sigh.

It’s Steve versus Sophia now and Sophia looks as composed as ever. 

The room seems to grow silent as Steve slides some more chips forward. His upper lip is shining with perspiration now and Liam can see a vein throbbing in his temple. Sophia has _so_ got this. 

Liam leans back in her seat and watches the scene unfold. Steve reveals a three of a kind in nines with two spare cards that won’t get him anywhere. As if on cue, Sophia’s expression falls and just as Steve reaches for the chips, she sighs. 

“Sorry, Steve,” she says, laying down her cards. “Looks like you lose again.” Liam watches as Steve takes in Sophia’s Royal Flush in Hearts and he sinks back into his chair, a defeated look on his face. Sophia stands and gathers all of her chips together, leaving the cards on the table. “Here,” she says, tossing him a ten thousand pound chip. “For your efforts.” She winks at him and Liam grins. 

Sophia rounds the table and slips her hand into Liam’s own as they leave the room. Liam bounces on her feet as they cash out. She drops a kiss onto Sophia’s shoulder, her hand sneaking down lower on her back. Sophia grins at Liam over her shoulder. 

With their takings in one hand, and Sophia’s hand in the other, Liam leads them from the casino. She leads them out of the front doors, smiling all the while. 

Their limousine is waiting for them and their driver opens up the back door. Liam gives him a nod and Sophia slides in first. Liam turns to Sophia the second the door is closed and pulls her in for a heated kiss. Sophia moans against Liam’s lips and slips her hand into Liam’s hair, curling her fingers just so against Liam’s scalp.

Their driver clears his throat. “Where to, Miss Payne?” he asks.

Liam rattles off the address of their hotel and catches his gaze in the rear view mirror. “Roll up the partition, please,” she adds, giving him a winning smile. He nods and the partition rolls up just as Sophia starts sucking a massive love bite into the column of Liam’s neck.

“That was such a good game, babe,” Liam says as she turns to face Sophia a little better. Sophia straddles Liam’s lap, her thighs clamping down hard around her. Liam moans into the kiss and drops her hands to the hem of Sophia’s dress, pushing it up her thighs slowly. 

“It was a fantastic game,” Sophia agrees between kisses. She ruts down into Liam’s lap and gives Liam one of the sexiest looks she’s ever seen.

Liam slides her hands underneath Sophia’s dress and cups her bare arse cheeks. She squeezes the soft flesh, eliciting a moan from Sophia as she does. Sophia cups one of Liam’s breasts over her clothes and her thumb immediately swipes over where Liam’s nipple is underneath the layers. 

“Fuck me,” Sophia whispers, pressing her forehead against Liam’s own. Liam nods dumbly and slips her hand easily between Sophia’s legs. 

All she can feel is the heat coming of Sophia’s body. She slips a finger inside of Sophia and the moan that rips from her throat makes Liam’s skin tingle all over. Sophia rocks down into Liam’s hand, clenching her walls around Liam’s fingers tightly. The drag of Liam’s fingers feels amazing as she moves them inside of her girlfriend.

It doesn’t take long for Sophia to come, one of her hands tangled in Liam’s hair, the other holding onto the seat behind Liam, her body trembling in Liam’s arms. Liam works her through her orgasm until she’s completely spent and has slumped against Liam out of exhaustion. 

Liam removes her hand from under Sophia’s dress and sucks her fingers into her mouth, the taste making her clit throb between her legs. 

The car slows down and Sophia lifts her head off Liam’s shoulder. She kisses Liam soundly on the lips and moves off Liam’s lap so they can get out of the limousine together. Sophia takes Liam’s hand and grabs their bag with the other, leading from the car. 

“Have a good night, ladies,” their driver says as they step out onto the footpath.

“Thank you,” Liam replies with a smile. Sophia gives him a rather large tip and tugs on Liam’s hand, leading her into the hotel lobby.

Once they’re in the lift on the way up to their suite, Sophia pins Liam against the mirrored wall, her breath hot against the side of Liam’s neck as she whispers, “when we get inside, I’m going to fuck you so hard and for so long you’ll forget your name.” Liam’s eyes glaze over a little at the promise, her body thrumming in anticipation. 

Sophia kisses her soundly on the lips, one hand squeezing Liam’s hip gently. The doors ping as they open and Sophia grins, leading Liam towards their suite. She can’t wait to get inside and have Sophia live up to her promise. The best part is that they’ll do it all again tomorrow at another casino in another high stakes poker game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty sixth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
